I'll Find You (altough we're in space)
by ggamjongin
Summary: Summary : Luar angkasa itu memang luas. Namun, pada akhirnya aku akan selalu menemukanmu. / Haehyuk, Oneshoot [3,3k] / dedicated for Y's Syndrome / bashed on Ender's Game, maybe?


Jika kalian berpikir bumi itu luas.

Kalian harus memikirkannya lagi ulang.

Apakah benar bumi itu luas?

Bagaimana dengan luar angkasa?

Lihat, seperti kataku kalian mesti memikirkannya ulang.

Luar angkasa itu luas.

Kalian harus ingat itu.

* * *

**I'll Find You (altough we're in space) - [3,3k]**

**Bashed on Ender's Game**

**This is for Sora or Nety eoni or Y's Syndrome or whoever you are ^^**

* * *

Lee Hyukjae terlahir untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin – Donghae selalu berpikir begitu.

Tidak masalah jika dirinya selalu dinomorduakan setelah Hyukjae. Donghae pikir Hyukjae pantas mendapat posisi komandan meski dirinya termasuk anggota baru. Ia tidak marah saat komandan tertinggi Graff mencabut dirinya selaku komandan Tim Phoenix. Donghae tidak marah karena ia berpikir Hyukjae pantas mendapatkannya.

Ia pasti sanggup membawa tim ini menjadi tim terbaik setelah berulang kali mengalami kegagalan.

Dan perkiraannya tidak meleset. Hyukjae mampu serta berhasil menaikkan peringkat tim beranggotakan lima orang ini ke peringkat nomor satu.

Komandan tertinggi Graff menyukainya – koreksi, semua orang di dalam sekolah ini menyukainya. Mungkin, ada beberapa yang iri padanya. Donghae, tergolong ke dalam kategori orang-orang yang mengaguminya. Ia tidak mengelak saat Kyuhyun menuduhnya begitu.

"Ah, bukan kagum lagi. Kau menyukainya," tuduhan Kyuhyun mungkin terdengar keterlaluan. Donghae meringis namun kemudian ia merasa Kyuhyun ada benarnya juga. Kagum itu.. hampir sama dengan suka, bukan?

"Aku memang menyukainya. Lalu?"

Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun malah mendengus tiba-tiba. "Bukan suka yang itu. Suka ini lebih mengarah kepada kau ingin selalu dekat dengannya, menjaganya, dan-"

"Kau ini bicara apa?"

"-memilikinya," mulut Donghae langsung mengatup rapat. Apa? Memiliki Hyukjae? Apa Kyuhyun sudah gila? Itu adalah ide terburuk yang pernah ada.

Donghae bangkit dari kursinya sembari membawa nampan berisi piring kosong. Ia tidak mau memperpanjang obrolan tidak masuk akal itu. Tidak ada gunanya meladeni si jenius yang nyaris gila. Donghae memutar bola matanya seraya berjalan menuju meja kantin. Ia mengembalikan nampan tersebut kepada petugas kantin lalu bergegas keluar dari sana. Dari arah berlawanan, Kyuhyun berlari mengejar dirinya. Tidak ingin dianggap pengecut, Donghae memilih untuk diam meladeni Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau lari kalau tebakanku salah?" selidik Kyuhyun.

Donghae membuang mukanya ke samping. Tanpa ia sadari tatapnya bertemu dengan Hyukjae yang duduk bersama anggota timnya. Dan Hyukjae melempar senyum kepadanya. "Kau gila, Kyu. Bagaimana bisa aku 'menginginkan' seseorang di tengah peperangan ini. Kau tahu jika tujuan kita ada di sini bukan untuk mencari cinta atau omong kosong lainnya,"

Mata Donghae menatap Kyuhyun lekat serta memicing tajam. "Kita ke sini untuk menghancurkan 'mereka'. Mahluk tak bermoral yang sudah menghancurkan bumi kita-"

"limapuluh tahun yang lalu? Aku sudah dengar itu," Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya. Kedua tangannya kini melipat di depan dada.

"Bagus, kalau kau sudah tahu." Donghae berjalan melewatinya keluar dari kantin.

Dari belakang, Kyuhyun terus mengikuti punggungnya yang lama-lama menghilang.

Ini bukan soal perang lagi. Tapi, ini soal _cinta_.

.

.

Limapuluh tahun yang lalu, bumi diserang oleh alien yang menewaskan jutaan manusia yang berusaha mempertahankan tempat tinggal mereka. Menewaskan? Apa tidak ada kata yang lebih halus?

Tentunya, tidak. Apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap ras kita (manusia), terlalu sadis serta tak manusiawi sehingga kata yang lebih halus pun tidak cukup untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana menderitanya manusia kala itu. Kami diserang tanpa persiapan atau peringatan. Kami kalah – itu tidak aneh.

Pembantaian habis-habisan oleh para alien itu meninggalkan goresan luka yang mustahil dapat disembuhkan. Setiap memandang langit biru nan luas di atas sana. Bayangan akan jutaan mahluk aneh yang terbang menyesakkan cakrawala serta pesawat tempur yang meledak di atas sana terlihat begitu nyata. Seolah terjadi setiap saat.

Mustahil, jika luka ataupun trauma ini dapat lenyap.

Hyukjae memandang keluar jendela, melihat bumi yang berada di bawahnya serta kerlap-kerlip langit yang begitu luas. Inilah..ciptaan Tuhan yang sampai saat ini menjadi misteri baginya. Tidak ada yang mampu mempredisikkan seberapa luas luar angkasa. Tidak ada. Namun, Hyukjae berharap suatu hari nanti ia akan jadi orangnya.

Si Penakluk Dari Bumi – Lee Hyukjae.

Ia tertawa kecil saat membayangkan gelar itu tertera di dadanya.

"Semenarik itukah di luar sana, _Sir_?"

Suara khas Donghae mengagetkan dirinya. Hyukjae sedikit melonjak ke belakang lalu beralih menatap Donghae dengan mata membelalak. "Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu, _Sir_,"

Hyukjae tahu itu. Seharusnya, Donghae tidak perlu sampai minta maaf segala. Ia mengulum senyum tipis. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya terkejut,"

"Oh," Donghae ikut memandang keluar sana. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memperhatikan dunia di luar bumi. Namun, seperti pertama kalinya, ia selalu berakhir mendecak kagum. "Aku benar-benar merasa beruntung telah dipilih oleh komandan, _Sir_,"

"Donghae," Hyukjae melirik dirinya kesal. "Kumohon berhenti memanggilku _Sir_. Kita sudah bebas tugas sekarang,"

"Setahuku, mau itu sedang tugas atau tidak. Seorang bawahan harus memanggil atasannya dengan sebutan _Sir_," sanggah Donghae.

Hyukjae menghela nafas berat. "Aku tahu. Tapi, untukmu, ini pengecualian,"

"Kenapa?" rasa penasaran menggelitik hebat dirinya. Donghae tidak tahu apa yang mengganggu perutnya tiba-tiba serta luapan aneh yang mengisi rongga dadanya.

Kini, Hyukjae beralih menatap dirinya. Matanya memicing penuh selidik. "Apa ada harus alasan?"

"Tidak?" Donghae menjawabnya ragu. Ya, tidak. Untuk apa dia menanyakan alasannya kepada Hyukjae? Kenapa dirinya jadi begitu berharap?

"Tidak," Hyukjae berbalik memandang ke luar jendela sana.

Tanpa mereka sadari, garis yang membentang di tembok lorong menyala hijau. Yang artinya, mereka harus segera berlari ke ruang simulasi.

.

.

Simulasi perang melawan para alien itu kembali dimenangkan oleh tim Hyukjae. Donghae yang mengendalikan pesawat di sayap kanan sesekali melirik Hyukjae yang memberikan komando di atas mereka. Ia berteriak kepada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin untuk menunggu sejenak. Lalu, memberitahu Ryeowook untuk mengirim pasukannya diam-diam ke induk kapal alien tersebut. Donghae memperhatikan semuanya lewat sekali lirikkan. Selanjutnya, dirinyalah yang diteriaki oleh Hyukjae. Entah mengapa, Hyukjae selalu menjadikannya senjata terakhir.

"Kerja bagus, Hae," Hyukjae menepuk pundaknya setelah berpelukan dengan Sungmin.

Sebelum sempat Donghae membalasnya, para penonton di atas sana bertepuk tangan keras. Seluruh anggota tim menengok ke atas sana. Mereka bertemu tatap dengan investor utama Badan Internasional Perlindungan Luar Angkasa ini.

"Kerja bagus, Hyukjae. Aku ingin kau ke kantorku sekarang," komandan Graff memberikan perintah kepadanya. Donghae kembali melirik ke arah Hyukjae. Tangan pemuda itu mengepal erat serta tatapnya tertuju kepada komandan Graff seorang. Ia terlihat.. marah.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hyukjae keluar dari ruang simulasi. Anggota tim lainnya masih memperbincangkan soal ujian simulasi yang makin hari makin sulit saja. Donghae mendengarkan namun ia tidak memperhatikan.

Diotaknya, hanya ada gambaran Hyukjae yang semakin jauh darinya.

Lama-lama, ia tidak bisa menggapai Hyukjae lagi.

.

.

"Aku akan dipindahkan ke arena perang sesunggahnya," ujar Hyukjae dengan senyum letih. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang terduduk lemas di ranjang mereka hanya membisu. Sementara, Sungmin memeluk punggung Hyukjae dengan satu tangannya.

Donghae? Dia berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan, terus saja memainkan Ipad-nya entah sedang memainkan simulasi apa. Ia pun sesungguhnya tidak fokus.

"Dimana itu?" celetuk Ryeowook.

Hyukjae beralih menatapnya dengan senyumnya yang sama. "Di planet asal mereka. Mereka mempunyai dua planet dan planet yang berhasil ditaklukan manusia adalah planet milik ras asli mereka," Ryeowook mengangguk-angguk. Sedangkan, Kyuhyun menatap Hyukjae ngeri.

"Apa ada oksigen?" kali ini, Sungmin yang bertanya.

"Ada," Hyukjae menganggukkan kepalanya. "Di luar markas presentase oksigen sekitar 0,2%. Sementara di dalam markas, sepertinya sekitar 100%,"

"Lalu, kau menerima perintah ini begitu saja?" Donghae tidak bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama. Ia tidak bisa melihat senyum palsu Hyukjae atau melihat bagaimana antusiasnya Hyukjae – yang tentunya hanya sekedar akting beleka. Ia muak dengan segala kepura-puraan ini.

Seluruh pasang mata beralih menatapnya. Kyuhyun mendengus keras. Alis Sungmin menaik cemas. Ryeowook hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Sementara, Hyukjae.. tatapan yang diberikannya kepada Donghae lebih dari sekedar tatapan biasa. Ada makna disetiap gerak resah matanya. Mereka seperti terhubung. Namun, sesungguhnya mereka tidak pernah menyatu.

"Ini sudah tugasku sebagai komandan," jawab Hyukjae singkat. Tiba-tiba, ia ingin segera angkat kaki dari ruangan ini.

"Tapi, kau tahu seberapa resiko yang bisa kau tanggung ji-"

"Diam, Donghae! Kau tidak tahu siapa aku," Hyukjae ingin menangis. Namun, ia tidak bisa. Air mata itu tidak kunjung keluar. "Ini adalah cita-citaku. Memimpin seluruh pasukan di bawah komandoku. Aku.. harus memenangkan perang ini. Mereka sudah menunggu kita semua," Hyukjae menekankan kata 'mereka' membuat ketiga rekannya menjadi gusar.

"Waktu kita sudah tidak banyak," Hyukjae mengakhiri semuanya dengan mata memohon.

Jika saja, Donghae mau meluluhkan hatinya malam itu. Mungkin, Hyukjae akan mengakui perasaannya.

Namun, sayang.. Donghae memilih untuk mengacuhkannya dan menyerah begitu saja.

.

.

Ketika, lampu kabin dimatikan dan Hyukjae sudah pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Kyuhyun yang tidur bersebelahan Donghae menatapnya sedih.

"Kau.. jatuh cinta, _hyung_,"

Donghae yang nyaris tertidur kembali membuka matanya. Meski, lampu sudah dimatikan. Kyuhyun dapat melihat keputusasaan dalam dua manik mata Donghae. "Ya, sialnya, aku jatuh cinta kepada orang seperti dia,"

"Hyukjae hebat kok, _hyung_."

"Hebat sekaligus gila dan ambisius," timpal Donghae.

"Mungkin, _hyung_ benar. Dia memang sedikit gila dan ambisius," Kyuhyun menjeda kalimatnya. "_Hyung_, apa kau akan menyerah begitu saja?"

"Entahlah, Kyu." Donghae mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang, menghadap ke atas langit-langit kamar. "Mungkin, luar angkasa memang bukan tempat yang tepat untuk menjalin cinta,"

"Apa sih maksudmu? Kenapa mendadak jadi puitis?" Kyuhyun nyaris terbahak dan terjatuh dari ranjangnya. Untung, kesadarannya cepat-cepat menghalangi kekonyolannya itu.

"Tidak, Kyu. Aku bersungguh-sungguh," Donghae sedikit membesarkan suaranya, menunjukkan jika ia serius. "Kalau aku dan Hyukjae bertemu di suatu taman yang bersebalah dengan danau dan bukan di tempat atau di masa seperti ini. Aku yakin kita bisa bersama. Semuanya juga tidak akan menjadi serumit ini,"

"Rasanya aneh jika dua orang jenius seperti kalian bisa langsung saling jatuh cinta di taman yang biasanya penuh oleh orang-orang yang hidup dalam dunia fantasi. Maksudku, hello, _Mr. Perfect_ tidak semudah itu ditaklukan,"

"Aku tahu. Aku kan hanya berandai-andai,"

"_Well_, kalau begitu.. Sekarang, bukan dunia fantasi lagi, _hyung_. Cepat kejar Hyukjae dan jadikan fantasi itu menjadi nyata,"

Kaki Donghae menapak di lantai. Sejenak, ia hanya duduk diam menatap Kyuhyun yang balas menatapnya, meyakinkan dirinya jika masa depan untuk dirinya dan Hyukjae itu pasti ada. Mereka tidak akan berakhir tragis seperti yang Donghae bayangkan.

Hyukjae tidak akan mati, hyung. Kyuhyun ingin memberitahunya. Namun, ia tidak mampu.

Ketika, Donghae melangkah keluar dari pintu kabin. Di luar sana, langit tampak begitu indah.

.

.

Donghae mengetikkan namanya dilayar pengaman kamar Hyukjae. Ketika, tulisan 'identitas diterima' menyilang data dirinya. Pintu kamar Hyukjae terbuka lebar. Di dalam sana, Hyukjae sedang duduk menghadap ke arah pintu. Ia melirik Donghae yang berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Pintu menutup sendiri kemudian.

"Hei," sapa Donghae. Ia merasa canggung.

Hyukjae hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis.

"Jangan gunakan senyum itu di depanku. Aku bukan orang asing, Hyukjae. Selama lima tahun ini, kita sudah bersama-sama memperebutkan posisi pertama. Dan sialnya, kaulah yang dipilih. Bukan aku,"

Kening Hyukjae mengerut. Ia salah mengartikan ucapan Donghae tampaknya. Cepat-cepat, Donghae melanjutkan penjelasannya sebelum Hyukjae melemparnya keluar.

"Aku tidak merasa sial karena bukan aku yang dipilih atau karena bukan aku yang berada di posisimu. Aku merasa sial karena.. aku jatuh cinta padamu disaat kau mulai merangkak naik menuju ke atas,"

"Donghae.." otot-otot kening Hyukjae mengendur. Bahunya merosot serta tatapannya menyayu. Ia benar-benar terlihat lelah.

"Ini bukan soal alien atau ambisi kita untuk melenyapkan mereka. Tapi, ini soal kau dan aku." Donghae mendekatinya hingga sekarang berjongkok di hadapannya. Ia mencengkram bahu Hyukjae lembut. "Ini soal perasaan kita dan juga perasaan cemasku kalau kau tidak berhasil mengalahkan mereka. Apa kau pikir kejatuhanmu hanya sesakit tertusuk jarum? Tidak, Hyuk. Kau belum pernah kalah sekali pun. Kekalahanmu dimatamu itu adalah.. kelemahan. Kau tidak mau terlihat lemah. Kau ingin menjadi kuat, sekalipun ada baiknya kau merasa lemah juga beberapa kali. Kita ini manusia. Meskipun, otak kita lebih jenius dari segela mahluk di galaksi ini atau ketangguhan kita mampu menjatuhkan satu planet. Tetap, kita jauh dari kata sempurna,"

"Kita ini mahluk serakah penuh ambisi. Kau tidak akan puas dengan pangkatmu sekarang. Kau menginginkan lebih sehingga menerima perintah ini, sekalipun kau merasa takut dan tidak mampu." mata Donghae menembus serpihan kaca dimata Hyukjae. Di dalam sana, Donghae menemukan ketakutan yang melebihi siapa pun yang pernah dilihatnya. "Terkadang, Tuhan itu adil. Mereka mempertemukan orang sepertimu dengan orang sepertiku. Yang bisa mengingatkanmu kalau kau ini manusia yang masih memiliki batas,"

"Donghae, aku," Tangan Hyukjae mulai bergerak mencengkram lengan Donghae. Ia membutuhkan pegangan untuk menopang tubuhnya yang mulai lemah. Entah sudah berapa hari ia merasa kurang tidur. Segala latihan yang diberikan khusus untuknya membuat ia benar-benar lelah. "tidak bisa. Mereka sudah mempertaruhkan semuanya padaku. Mereka pikir aku adalah orang yang tepat untuk mengakhiri semua ini,"

Donghae terdiam, membisu. Tangannya beralih mengelus pipi Hyukjae yang dingin. "Kau bukan orang lagi, Hyuk. Kau itu alat. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengakhiri semua ini sendirian,"

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan ikut denganmu,"

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Hyukjae dan Donghae berjalan bersama menyusuri lorong-lorong. Mengikuti garis hijau yang selama ini menuntun mereka. Keduanya menarik nafas saat berdiri di depan pintu ruangan komandan Graff. Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya dan Hyukjae segera menulis namanya serta Donghae di layar pengaman.

Pintu ruangan terbuka kemudian. Komandan Graff berdiri membelakangi mereka. Menghadap ke arah kaca besar yang menampilkan langit gelap di luar sana. Tidak ada kehidupan dan selalu sunyi.

"Kenapa kalian datang berdua?"

"Donghae memutuskan untuk ikut bersama denganku, _Sir_,"

"Apa?" komandan Graff berbalik menghadap mereka berdua. "Kau.. bercanda, hah?" ia membentak Donghae dan mulai melecehkannya dengan tatapan angkuh.

"Tidak, _Sir_. Saya mohon-"

"Donghae, kau tidak bisa pergi," komandan Graff mulai kelihatan melembut kepadanya.

"Ke, kenapa, Sir? Apa saya tidak mampu-"

"Karena.. jika terjadi sesuatu pada Hyukjae. Kaulah penggantinya,"

"Apa?" Donghae beralih menatap Hyukjae di sampingnya. Pemuda itu sama kagetnya. "Maksudnya, terjadi sesuatu kepada Hyukjae?"

"Dia tidak hanya akan mengendalikan lewat komandonya. Melainkan, juga akan turun langsung ke perang sesungguhnya."

.

.

Jika legenda apabila bintang jatuh dapat mengabulkan permohonannya. Permohonan Donghae sekarang hanya satu. Biarkan Hyukjae memenangkan perang ini entah bagaimana caranya.

Donghae tidak percaya akan kebusukan orang-orang yang pernah ia pandang kagum ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka memperlakukan Hyukjae seperti alat penghancur dan dengan mudahnya akan mencari pengganti Hyukjae jika sesuatu terjadi padanya? Apa mereka semua tidak punya hati?

"Hae, aku," Hyukjae menggenggam tangan Donghae erat. "apa wajar jika aku merasa takut dan ingin lari?"

Donghae mengangguk pelan. Ia tenaganya hilang setelah menghadapi kenyataan kalau ia tidak bisa mencegah kepergian Hyukjae.

"Apa kau akan menungguku di sini?"

"Pasti,"

"Apa kau akan memikirkanku selama aku di sana?"

"Selalu,"

"Apa kau tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintaiku?"

"Selamanya,"

Dan sebelum semuanya terlambat, Donghae mencium bibir Hyukjae. Tangannya melingkar pada pinggang Hyukjae. Sementara, tangan Hyukjae melingkar pada lehernya. Keduanya saling memegang masing-masing, sungguh tidak ingin berpisah.

Ketika, bel alarm berbunyi dan ciuman mereka berakhir. Donghae sudah merasa kehilangan Hyukjae untuk pertama kalinya.

.

.

Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Donghae mengambil alih pimpinan selama Hyukjae pergi. Ia menjadi pemimpin yang baik, namun ia selalu kurang jika disandingkan dengan Hyukjae. Donghae merasa.. belum pantas.

Kalender di kabin kembali ia robek. Entah apa gunanya kalender tersebut jika ia memiliki _Ipad_ yang mencatat setiap detik yang telah ia lewati. Donghae pun tidak mengerti apa spesialnya kalender itu sampai ia pertahankan. Padahal, Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin membuangnya.

"Sir, aku akan mengambil alih Tim Dragon," lapor Kyuhyun.

"Silahkan. Memang sudah waktunya kau memiliki tim sendiri," Donghae tersenyum seraya mengamati latihan simulasi yang diikuti oleh Tim Dragon. "Anak itu.. aku seperti menonton Hyukjae generasi kedua. Strategi perangnya hampir sama," Donghae menunjuk komandan Tim Dragon yang Kyuhyun kenal betul. Anak itu memang spesial. Sebagai mentor serta calon komandan utama, Kyuhyun sudah mengawasi anak itu dari jauh.

"Ya, memang." timpal Kyuhyun. Tepat saat itu, suara ledakan besar terdengar dari ruang simulasi. Seluruh anggota tim melonjak senang dan memeluk komandan mereka. "Seperti melihat cuplikan masa lalu,"

"Ya, kau benar," Donghae tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa bahagia atau malah menangis.

Ia benar-benar merindukan Hyukjae.

.

.

Rumor selalu beredar dengan cepat.

Ada yang bilang kalau kantor BIPLA di planet yang disebut planet merah itu hancur lebur. Tidak ada desas-desus yang menyatakan jika mereka kalah atau menang. Seluruh manusia di bumi ataupun di sini bungkam.

Donghae tidak pernah percaya dengan rumor. Ia lebih percaya akan fakta yang jelas nyata. Jadi, ketika Sungmin memberitahu dirinya soal rumor tersebut. Donghae hanya memasang wajahnya sedatar mungkin. Ia tidak ingin terpengaruh oleh semua omong kosong itu.

"Hae, bagaimanapun juga itu cuma rumor,"

"Aku tahu!" Donghae berteriak sembari menggebrak mejanya. "Aku tidak cemas, _hyung_. Seandainya aku cemas, itu bukan lagi hal baru untukku."

"Hae," Sungmin tidak mampu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan Donghae dan tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Seperti biasanya, Donghae selalu berakhir dengan merindukan Hyukjae.

.

.

Kertas kalender kembali dia sobek. Donghae menatap kalender tersebut sebelum dirinya beranjak tidur. Sampai sekarang, ia memang menolak untuk mendapatkan kamar sendiri. Alasannya, karena ia tidak mau merasa kesepian. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan tiga orang pendengkur yang biasa tidur dengannya.

Setengah dari alasannya itu mungkin benar. Namun, setengahnya lagi tidak.

Meskipun, di ruangan ini ada Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Ryeowook. Jika tidak ada sosok Hyukjae yang menyuruh mereka cepat-cepat tidur atau menggumamkan 'selamat malam' kepada mereka semua.

Donghae tetap merasa kesepian.

Ia akan selalu menjerit setiap tangis Hyukjae mengisi mimpi-mimpinya. Lalu, Sungmin atau Ryeowook akan berakhir menenangkannya. Sementara, Kyuhyun menggumamkan kata-kata seperti 'selamat', 'Hyukjae', 'bersama'. Donghae tidak mendengarkan gumamannya karena ia merasa bersama dengan Hyukjae itu semakin.. mustahil.

Apa dia harus menyerah?

.

.

Donghae pernah hampir menyerah sekali. Namun, Kyuhyun segera menyadarkannya.

Donghae menyerah untuk pertama kalinya. Namun, Kyuhyun kembali menyadarakannya. Memberikan harapan jika Hyukjae bernafas di suatu tempat di galaksi ini.

Donghae menyerah untuk kedua kalinya. Namun, Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan kepercayaannya. Ia kembali berhasil membawa Donghae ke jalannya.

Ketiga kalinya, Donghae berniat untuk menyerah. Dan Kyuhyun menyetujuinya.

Mereka semua sudah lelah untuk menunggu. Donghae tidak bisa menyalahkan mereka karena itu.

Namun, tanpa perlu 'penyadaran' dari Kyuhyun atau orang lain. Kali ini, Donghae kembali menguatkan dirinya tanpa bantuan siapa pun. Ia yakin jika suatu saat nanti.. Hyukjae pasti akan kembali kepadanya.

Pasti.

.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama, ia berada di luar angkasa.

Donghae sendiri sudah hilang hitungan.

Tanpa ia sadari, dirinya mulai menua. Kemampuannya untuk berperang juga mulai menurun. Ia tidak bisa dibebani oleh strategi yang terlalu rumit. Cara berperang Donghae mulai menjadi terlalu simpel dan tidak beraturan. Namun, anehnya, dia selalu menang. Sampai detik ini, Donghae tidak pernah kalah setiap menaklukan berbagai jenis mahluk yang ingin mengancam planetnya.

"Donghae!" Ryeowoook menerobos pintu ruangannya dengan wajah sumringah. "Kita berhasil menemukan mereka!"

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Mereka!"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti," Donghae mendekatinya. Tiba-tiba, Kyuhyun berlari masuk ke dalam ruangannya juga.

"Sungmin sedang mengurus penelitiannya bersama anak-anak buahnya yang, sialan, lebih jenius dariku dulu. Aigoo," Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Donghae. "Akhirnya, kita menemukan mereka,"

Donghae masih bingung akan siapa mereka ini. Apa mereka ini semacam spesies yang selama ini BIPAL cari? "Kalian bicara apa sebe-"

"Donghae?" pintu ruangan Donghae menutup rapat. Seorang pemuda dengan baju hitam ketat serta helm yang ia genggam mendekati ketiga pria itu. "Apa itu kau?" ia memastikan dan Donghae hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya.

"Sebaiknya, kita menyingkir," bisik Ryeowook, menarik tangan Kyuhyun seperti menyeretnya keluar.

Hyukjae melirik mereka dengan senyum. Lalu, beralih menatap pria tua yang terlihat letih di hadapannya. "Kau.. muda sekali, eoh?"

"Apa kau sedang memuji dirimu sendiri?" balas Donghae, tidak mau kalah. Namun, jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, ia tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Ini tidak adil.

"Mungkin," Hyukjae semakin mendekatinya. "Aku, aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana. Semua ini.. benar-benar konyol. Luar angkasa itu menyeramkan ternyata,"

"Kau menang?"

Hyukjae menarik senyum lebar. "Aku selalu menang,"

Dada Donghae menyesak. Kenapa ini harus terjadi? Apa takdir sedang mempermainkannya? Atau.. luar angkasa memang tempat tersial yang seharusnya tidak ia datangi? Donghae merasa dilema setiap melihat kulit Hyukjae yang masih kencang.

"Kau sudah melewatkan banyak hal, Hyuk," bisik Donghae.

"Aku tahu," suara Hyukjae nyaris bergetar. Namun, ia menahannya dan mencoba untuk tegar. "Tapi, aku kembali. Aku ada di sini sekarang. Aku masih mencintaimu apa pun yang terjadi,"

"Hyuk," Donghae meraih tangan Hyukjae dan menggenggamnya erat. Perbedaan yang begitu kentara di antara mereka berdua membuat hati Donghae teriris.

Seolah tahu pikiran 'kekasihnya', Hyukjae menggelengkan kepala. "Apa pun yang terjadi, Hae. Cintaku tetap milikmu,"

"Hyuk, aku, um, jadi.." Hyukjae menatapnya penuh pengertian. Menanti setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. "bagaimana luar angkasa? Apa seluas perkiraanku dulu?"

"Lebih luas dari itu,"

"Benarkah?"

"Iya,"

"Tapi, aku menemukanmu."

"Selalu. Kau pasti akan selalu menemukanmu,"

* * *

**Luar angkasa memang luas. Namun, pada akhirnya aku akan selalu menemukanmu.**

THE END

* * *

a/n : setelah aku sadari dan akhiri ini fic gaje.. ini fic bener-bener gak cocok kalau dibilang bashed from Ender's Game.. apa coba kemiripannya? Oiya, selain alien dan bla bla things itu #apa sih aku?

Thanks for read this trash fic.. lol

P.S Salam super, KKJ or Rin!


End file.
